


No Kissing Happened Here

by MissOfTheTruestBlades



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, Kissing, Lust, M/M, New Relationship, a bit of dirty talk-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissOfTheTruestBlades/pseuds/MissOfTheTruestBlades
Summary: Inspired by GMMore: Toilet Paper BowlingRhett was so good, and then he just couldn't help himself. Link eats pudding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I'm feeling so welcome in this fandom because all of you amazing people keep giving me comments and kudos! Thanks so much, it means a lot :) Here is yet more randomness. Hope you like it!
> 
> -M

There was a cut in filming as GMM ended for the day. The crew would clean the pudding off of their arms and off of the floor, and then they would film GMMore. Today was an easier day then yesterday. Link had been covered in food and half-naked, so just rubbing toilet paper all over things was relaxing in comparison. Or, it was supposed to be easier. Rhett had behaved himself on camera the day before, bringing his son to the show to guarantee that he wouldn’t fantasize about running his hands all over Link’s food covered body, wearing not even the shorts that they’d left on for filming…Needless to say, Rhett had still fantasized a little, but he’d kept himself in firm control, not even once going for the jalapenos near the delicious groin region when they started eating off of Link.   
Maybe Rhett should have foreseen that being so tightly wound the day before would make the next day so much worse, but he hadn’t. It really was supposed to have been an easy day. Rhett would just rub toilet paper on Link’s face. That was the only contact they’d have. It was going well at first, too. But then Rhett opened his mouth and told Link he could touch the paper if he wanted. That brought Link’s hands up and into contact with his own, hands stroked by Link’s questing fingers, arms brushing in a sort of pseudo-embrace. That’s when Rhett knew he was in trouble. It was only made worse by Link eating pudding once the shot ended.   
As soon as possible after filming cut, he gave Link the stare down. Link quirked an eyebrow as if to ask what he possibly could have done to make Rhett angry this time. Rhett just jerked a thumb in the direction of their office and started walking. Link followed warily, replaying all of his actions and finding no reason he should be getting a talking to. Resigned, he shrugged and followed after Rhett.  
The second the door closed behind Link, Rhett was growling at him.   
“Do you know what you do to me? Do you? Christ Link, I wanted to fuck your mouth so that pudding didn’t get all of your attention, wrap you up in my arms and screw the toilet paper softness test. Your skin is softer than any of them anyway. I was so fucking good yesterday. I did what you asked. I didn’t touch you or make you feel uncomfortable. But god it’s so hard! And today. Fuck! Why can’t we just try us? Just try and if it doesn’t work fine! I just can’t take having you in reach every day and having to stay away.” Link blinked at the torrent of words coming from his larger friend’s mouth.  
“Rhett…we’ve talked about this. Our wives don’t deserve that, and our kids. What kind of example would that be setting? We can’t,” murmured Link. Rhett shook his head.  
“You know just as well as I do that the girls wouldn’t care. They don’t even believe us when we say we’ve never done anything together. Just laugh and roll their eyes. Hell, they thought we fucked two weeks ago! I don’t know how, and I know we don’t deserve them, but somehow we ended up with the two most open-minded Southern women to ever exist. That ain’t the problem. And the kids would probably be thrilled to have a reason to spend more time together. They’re like cousins already. If we were together they’d be like siblings. Probably’d want all of us to move in together. These aren’t problems Link.” Link took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.   
“I just…I guess I’m scared, man. We’re close than brothers and I’ve seen bad break-ups. It’d be the end of everything we’ve ever had, and for what? Some sex? That’s not worth it!” Rhett softened at that. Of course losing Link was a risk not worth taking. But he just knew they would work. They wouldn’t lose each other because there would be no breakup.   
“What if there’s no sex?” Rhett asked suddenly. Link’s head shot up in surprise. “I mean we basically have a relationship already. We go out for lunch almost every day, we spend crazy amounts of time together. What if we just told our wives we’re boyfriends now, and it’s…kissing only for now? See how they react and take it slow. Then if it goes bad there won’t be too many problems cause the only change was really the name and we can just go back to being blood brothers.”  
There was a drawn out pause and Link considered and considered and considered again from another perspective. Finally, he nodded once. Rhett pounced on him, lips pressing against the smaller man’s for the first time. He groaned through closed lips, pulling Link to straddle him on the couch in the corner. After giving Link a minute to process, he licked at his lips, getting Link to open his mouth. Rhett delved his tongue into the warmth of Link’s mouth, tasting pudding and Link. Link shifted uncomfortably as Rhett realised he was frotting up against his friend, already hard and aching. He stopped his motion as best he could, breaking the kiss to look apologetically at Link.   
“Sorry, I got a little carried away there. You wanna stop?” Link just leaned in again, rolling his hips down onto Rhett’s erection, sucking Rhett’s tongue and panting through his nose. Rhett reached down and felt Link hard against his hand. Link whined and pulled away.   
“No touching man. I can’t stop once there’s touching. Don’t.” Rhett apologised and left it and thrusting upwards into the solid mass of Link’s body above his, revelling in the feel of Link’s mouth on his, Link grinding down to meet his upwards thrusts, Link’s hands clutching his shirt in tight fistfuls of fabric. It was eventually enough, and Rhett came in his pants like he hadn’t since he first got heated up with Jessie. Link seemed to know he was done, and with another gentle peck on the lips, stood up and straightened his clothes. He was making a low keening noise, and breathing hard.   
“Aren’t you gonna-?” Rhett questioned, indicating the tent in Link’s pants. Link just shook his head, still whining in the back of his throat. “You sound like you’re going to die. You should take care of that.” Link still stubbornly shook his head. “Why not?”  
“I. There’s. I have some secrets you don’t know about okay?” Link struggled.   
“What? You incapable of orgasming or something?”  
“No…I just. I like the kissing rule and I’m. Well. There was this time. A few times. In college. I diditwithsomeguysinourclass. And it was embarrassing. But the main thing I learned, aside from that I like guys too, is that I’m…a bit of a cockslut.” That was it. Link stopped talking and Rhett was half turned on again and half completely confused.   
“Uhhh tmi man. But also what does that have to do with you getting off?” Rhett asked.   
“I really don’t enjoy orgasming with a dude if I don’t have his cock up my ass, and I just feel unsatisfied after. So I’d rather just not. But I’m a cockslut so once I get turned on it makes me needy and whiny and I can’t help it. Okay? Can we drop it now?” Rhett dropped his eyes to Link’s crotch again, and noticed that his friend was no longer hard. If Link got all whiny and tormented every time they kissed and wouldn’t do anything about it that was going to be a problem. Rhett began planning how he could convince his friend to let them fuck faster than originally planned. But for now, he was happy that they had made any progress at all.   
Rhett kissed Link softly once more and they headed out to film GMMore.   
As they filmed, Link commented “Something just flew out of your mouth.”  
“Yeah, pudding,” Rhett responded casually. Rhett instantly remembered that there was no reason he should have pudding in his mouth. Only Link had been eating pudding. He glanced at Link and hurriedly added “Actually I haven’t had any.” The pair chuckled awkwardly and moved on. But Rhett had had pudding. From his new boyfriend’s mouth. And it was delicious.


End file.
